


Daddy's Precious Girl

by sunnysidelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood Play, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Food Kink, Gags, Kidnapped Louis, Kidnapping, Kinky, Knife Play, M/M, Marking, Pegging, Rape, Restraints, Rimming, Spanking, Watersports, Wax Play, Whipping, cock and ball torture, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidelou/pseuds/sunnysidelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis if you asked him would say he has the best life, being best friends with Stan and Eleanour, having a mom who cars and supports him.<br/>One night he was kidnapped and that good life was taken by the King. In this kinky story through pain, pleasure, love find out if Louis will ever escape, or if he will love the one who had the done the hurting to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm starting a new book, as I am sick right now! This book is really kinky, and dirty so read at your own risk.  
> Enjoy :)

Louis worked at a bar in the high skirts of London. It was pretty popular, as too people coming in every night ordering vodka, while having a look of disgust on their face while they drink it.

He never understood those people. On a late Friday night he was talking to his friends who were drinking regular beer, which to him wasn't the best. His love was martinis, as he sat in the back pouring drinks for drunk idiots who probably had no clue what they were paying for, while he sipped on his martini.

An hour before the bar closed his kinda tipsy friends left the bar, as he played Trivia Crack with one of his friends on his phone, listening to the loud pop music that he thought was Iggy, but didn't know for sure who was rapping, but someone was.

After the last few people left who were all giggling girls who couldn't even walk in their heels, retards. 

He shut off the lights and tvs and of course cleaned up the scent of whiskey as beer was spilled, the smell of vomit which was by some really drunk person. He was finally done, and locked up with his phone in his hand and keys to his flat.

He lived just about 1 block away, so he walked home every night and walked to work every morning, probably not wanting to pay the high taxes that the King out down for gas, because he didn't. 

He thought he heard a car in the distant, but decided against, about a mile away to his house when hands clamped around his mouth and he blacked out.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

He woke up with a horrible headache that he had no clue where he got it from and opened his not so tired eyes. 

He almost fainted at the sight he saw. It wasn't Eleanour's room, because she was 22 and he didn't think she had a whole room that was pink with dolls in the corners and stuffed animals that were piled up, nope was not her's.

It looked like a little girl's room, perhaps? But who's? How the fuck did he get here, and wait who's is this? Shit he thought. He got up, but was pulled back down by what? Wait are those handcuffs? His mind was hallucinating, he looked around until he saw what he looked like. 

A girl. He has a pink dress on, with stockings at the bottom, he was scared. He screamed it was the only thing he could do at this point in time. 

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" He thought he lost voice when no one came, but a second later a blonde guy came rushing in. Who the fuck was this kid? 

"Oh don't need to worry, your all fine. I'll get you out of those, mister wouldn't want you getting hurt." Mister? Who the fuck? He was trained out of his thought when he felt the handcuffs unchain at the top of the bed where the rested.

"You look so cute! Your bow and everything is on, your ready. Oh mister picked out a good one, so cute." This kid was crazy! Louis then thought again, he was unchained now is his chance to run. 

So, he did the unthinkable without really any apologies even if he said it. "Sorry bout this." He hit the blonde kid really hard in the side of the head and he was out. Well that wasn't that hard, he thought. 

He ran out the room in really fucked up clothes, he was going to escape this pyscho shit place. It was huge and looked as some rich person owned it, ehh he didn't care. He stopped though when he heard voices below, as he stood on the staircase, and listened. 

"Your majesty he hurt Niall, and escaped." A deep voice said from below. "I hear, I hear. Don't worry she hasn't gotten that far, as she has no clue where everything is." Wait she? Was this person calling him a she, Louis thought.

He was thinking of a way to get passed when all of a sudden hands came behind his back. "YOUURRRR MAJJESSSTYYY." Whoever was behind him screamed that, and he tried to kick and kick.

"I'VE CAUGHT HIM!" Fuck he thought. He was picked up and brought down stairs until he was in front of two other people, who looked like they were smirking.

"Thanks Liam. Both of you go, please so I can talk to my beauty." He saw the guy set him down and then the other one by the guy who talked leave. 

"I see you tried to escape, darling. Daddy doesn't like when his little girl tries to run." Daddy? What the fuck Louis thought. 

He felt someone pick him up and he was in the arms of what looked like the King. Wait it was the King. 

Shit, was all Louis thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)! I love you all!

The king had an intense stare on him, making Louis feel as if he was sucking the soul out of him, he couldn't do anything. The king though was smirking and looked over at his guard that had came down, Liam after going with Harry to check on Niall. "Bring her to my room and put her in the chamber."

The chamber was a seat but not any ordinary one. It had a dildo directly in the sit so when you sat down it went into you, and it had handcuffs that trapped your arms and legs. So yes, Louis was screwed up in a way. 

"Oh and dress her in my lingerines." Zayn had handed Louis to Liam and straight after the pass, Louis jumped off and ran. Zayn just smirked, before anyone would know it there was a sound of a painful screech. "I installed a tracker device in her pussy so whenever she goes out the door without someone it zaps her and pleasure her." He said to Liam who nodded, thinking about how smart the king was. 

Before Zayn or Liam knew it, Louis was walking flustered with an erection and was trying to keep in moans, as the thing that tracks him kept vibrating. Zayn had set it for 1 hour. "God get this off of me!" He sounded scared but moaned after it, making Zayn hard. "Get her in my chamber now."

Liam quickly picked up the moaning Louis and brought him up tons of staircases until they got to a huge room with royal ness all around. Louis saw a throne chair, and Liam set him down on it, as Louis was happy with him doing that, he felt something inside his ass vibrating, and his hands were cuffed. Shit a trap he thought.

Liam had uncarefully got the lingerine on which showed his tight body with his dick sticking through the hole vibrating like crazy, and his lace panties attached to the stockings freaking him out, and then the door was opened revealing the king, making Liam leave. 

"Mmm baby girl your so hot. Daddy is so hard for you, you wet princess?" Louis gasped out in pleasure, he was in heaven, it felt so good. A tear fell down his eye, and Zayn went up to him, and wiped off the tear. "God baby, your so hot. So hot for daddy aren't you?" Louis nodded a little, and Zayn then quickly sat on top of Louis. 

A remote sat in Zayn's hand confusing Louis even more. "This controls that thing in your ass, so I can turn it up, so it does more pleasure to you." Zayn turned it up all the way after those words, and Louis arched back, his dick hard as fuck, and his jaw smack open. He was in pleasure, and god it felt good, but he wanted it too stop, he wanted a release. 

"You can't cum baby, not yet, not now." Louis almost gasped when Zayn starting sucking on his nipples making them hard, and then when he started sucking his sweet spot. Zayn kissed him, and made his lips all puffy, he looked adorable. Zayn grabbed his phone, and took a picture, Louis looking fucking hot as hell, and gosh Zayn fucking moaned.

Zayn kissed Louis one last time, until he turned around and started walking out of the chamber. "WHERE ARE TOU GOING, YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Zayn looked back with a smirk, and said to Louis. "It's a punishment, yes I can babe."

With that said, Zayn walked out and slammed the door. Leaving Louis panting and moaning, and he was fucking pissed. He sat with a vibrator in his ass, and a tracker device, and a fucking cock ring. He was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say there is sex.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex the whole chapter!!!  
> :) enjoy!   
> I'm not that good at writing sex, but hopefully it's good enough for you guys!  
> Love you all!

Louis was sitting in that damn throne for what felt like a lifetime, but actually was only an hour. He tried to hold the moans in, but the vibrator was up all the way, luckily the tracker device had gone off, but he still needed a release, and soon.

He started whining, he really didn't like this punishment at all, his dick was hard as a rock, and his bum was all slick and loose from the vibrator up his ass. He decided that he wasn't going to get out of here, if he just sat here, and did nothing. So, his only choice was to scream for his "daddy" and, so he did just that.

"DADDY I'M SORRY! PLEASE COME HERE! I'M SO SORRY, DADDY!! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL I PROMISE YOU DADDY! PLEASE JUST COME HERE!" His voice was loud, and cracked, and he was seriously praying that he would come, or anyone would come at least, to his relief the guy, named Harry walked in with a smile on his face. 

He had the remote that Zayn had in his hands before, and turned it down a bit, and then lifted Louis up, and Louis instantly wrapped his legs around Harry. Harry chuckled, and smiled at his niece, yes him and Zayn were brother's, and Zayn said he could spend a lot of time with his niece, which he thought was really sweet of his brother.

"You know my brother isn't gonna hurt you, right?" Louis looked at him, and then realized that they were both brothers. He just nodded slowly. "Well I just wanted to say I'm your Uncle, okay so just call me "Uncle Hazzy". Louis nodded quickly.

Harry took Louis to huge white doubled doors, and then opened them to reveal a really nice decorative, and very rich room that was fit for a king, which was the king's room. "She here?" The king's voice spoke out. "Ya she's here." Harry set him down, and walked out of the room, without a word, and Louis was confused.

All of the sudden, two arms were wrapped around his body, holding him. "Your so fucking beautiful, baby girl. You would look even more beautiful if we took off your clothes." He felt the cool hands slip the pink lace panties down and off, then unattached the stockings, and then pulled the pink dress, leaving Louis bare naked, but still with the vibrator in his ass.

"Turn around, darling." Louis didn't want a punishment, so he turned around for Zayn. He gasped when he saw that Zayn was bare naked. "My gorgeous possession, my darling, you are truly magnificent." Zayn started to kiss Louis's neck, and then started to suck on the same spot, and Louis could feel a mark coming, he knew what Zayn was doing. 

He was marking Louis as his, no one else's. "We should take this vibrator out, now shouldn't we?" Louis nodded, and Zayn twirled Louis around, and with one hand, pulled the vibrator out of his ass, while the other hand massaged his butt. Zayn then turned him around, and heatedly started kissing his lips fast, and Louis moaned. 

They both fought for dominance with the tongue, but of course Zayn one, and Louis let him slide it in his mouth, as he moaned. Zayn then put his arms under Louis's legs, and hitched him up, Louis's legs curled around Zayn's waist, and Zayn slammed him against a wall, and they made our fast, and hot. Louis was moaning really hard. 

Zayn then pushed him onto a king sized bed, and got on top of Louis, and started kissing down his tummy, that Zayn thought was adorable. He started to suck on Louis's nipples, and Louis moaned, and Zayn got harder at the sound of his baby girl's beautiful moan.

Zayn then turned Louis around, and stuck his finger deep in Louis's ass, and Louis moaned, and humped the bed. Zayn added three fingers, and after knowing Louis was loose enough for his ass, he pulled Louis on top of his chest. "Ride me, baby girl."

Louis nodded, and with Zayn's help, he hoisted himself over Zayn's prick, and slammed down onto it, moaning. He started to go up and down in a fast way, and Zayn moaned at the sight, and the feeling. "Keep doing just that, darling. Gosh your making daddy so hard, your such a good girl." Louis kept going after those words, faster and faster.

"I'm gonna take off your cock ring, and then your gonna cum when I cum, or you get a spanking." Louis nodded, needing release. Zayn took off the cock ring, and when Zayn started to fill his ass up with his cum, he cummed, white spurts coming out, and he moaned, tired out already. 

"You did such a good job for daddy, princess." Louis nodded, and he yawned. "Shh. Baby, go to sleep, lay on me, we can cuddle." Louis instantly curled up to Zayn and layed on his chest, wrapped his arms around Zayn's back, while Zayn did the same. He shut his eyes, and peacefully fell asleep.

Zayn kissed his baby's head. "Goodnight, my darling princess."


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis escapes, with the help of someone, and let's just say Daddy is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of swearing, and some gore is in this chapter, it's a part 1, so yes there is a cliffhanger ;)  
> Also death, so if you don't like death, don't read!   
> Love you guys!   
> Enjoy a pissed off Zayn!   
> (P.S: Don't mess with him)

Louis woke up exhausted and tired, his bum was on fire, and he could barely move. He saw that the king was sleeping, so he quietly jumped off the bed, and creaked the door open, and then walked out. He woke up instantly when he was out of the room, knowing he had a chance of escaping, and he did just that.

Instead of running right away, he had to think of a plan, because there was a tracker inside of him, that would go off when he went out the door of the palace. He wasn't smart with technology, and it pissed him off that he was losing seconds of time from escaping, with his passing thoughts of the plan he didn't have one clue he was going to do.

He heard footsteps, and instantly freaked thinking it was Liam, Harry, or Niall, but instead he saw a boy about his age with brown hair that curled on the sides of his head, and when the boy saw him he didn't chase him, he just smiled. "You must be the king's little darling, right?" Louis nodded hesitantly.

"What are you planning to do?" Louis didn't know if he should tell him or not, he barely knew this boy at all, but he didn't chase him like the others would've done. "Escape." Louis let the words come out in a whisper, and the boy nodded, knowing Louis's intentions before he even said them. "I know you have a tracker in you, so you don't know how to escape without that thing beeping off, but I have the remote, so I'm gonna turn it off, and then you run. If your wondering why I'm doing this, it's because I have a hate for the king himself, so if I die for doing this, I'm fine with it."

Louis could barely talk after the boy's words. He was helping him escape, letting him go free. "Thank you. Thanks so much!" The boy nodded, and took out a remote, and pressed a button. "Go. It's turned off." Louis took off after those words, sprinting like he had never done before, he wouldn't stop at any cost to get out of this hell hole of a place, he saw the door, and pushed it open, and didn't feel a shock or beep, and he silently prayed the boy, and kept running across the green grass, that was freshly cut.

He was doing perfectly fine until he heard voices behind him, he hid in a bush that was by him, and saw Harry, and Liam. They looked pissed. "That damn girl is going to fucking get it when we get her." Liam's voice hissed, and Louis couldn't lie and sat he wasn't scared, because he was. "Zayn's putting an execution on for today, once we find the girl. She's seriously an idiot with he choices." Harry's voice was gone, and then Louis heard footsteps, he then quietly took of sprinting, not wanting to get there attention.

He failed epically at his quietness. He hit a tree without looking, and cursed out loud. "Liam, she's right there." Shit. Shit. Shit. Louis thought, he ran, faster than ever, limping with the leg he hit on the tree, and he kept going, as sweat formed down his face. He could barely run anymore, and all of his energy went out once he tripped over a stick that was in the woods, and he fell face down on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Your a very bad girl, you know. Your seriously an idiot. You thought you could escape, well your in big fucking trouble now." Liam's words were hissed into his ear, and he felt his strong arms throw him over his shoulder, and then Liam started sprinting, Louis groaned as his head went up and down, up and down, and felt a headache coming to him. He closed his eyes, until his bum was smacked hard, and he woke up, he was over Liam's shoulder, and right in front of him was a huge court, he looked around to see a whole stadium filled with an audience of people, they wore dresses, and suits, and looked very posh.

In the front of the stadium was a big throne, where none other the less sat the king. He was staring straight at Louis, his eyes sending a burning glance towards him. In the middle of the whole thing was a wooden slicer. He then recognized it as what they used to execute people, slicing their heads off. Louis's eyes widened in fear, he felt Liam move, and he tried to get off fast, but failed, as Harry slapped him hard on the butt.

He closed his eyes, he was so scared. He then opened them to be looking straight at the king himself, Liam then hunched over and threw Louis off of him right onto the king's lap. Louis looked up at the king, scared to death. "Naughty girl. Your so naughty. You fucking tried to escape, you made my two best soldiers run after you. I'm going to punish you, oh and don't think it's little, sweetheart, it's big."

Louis tried to speak, but he couldn't as Zayn slapped his bum harder than both Harry and Liam combined doing it. He felt the king pick him up, as he stood, Louis held onto him tightly. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to announce the execution of two people to began. My lovely, lady right here tried to escape. She needs to be punished, and you all get too watch. She will be having the closet seat to the execution itself with me." Everyone started clapping, and Louis had tears build up in his eyes, as he tried to make himself calm down, because he was completely scared.

Zayn walked down some stairs from the throne, and walked to where there was a big cushioned seat right next to the execution thing. He sat down, and Louis was pulled down with him. "Let the first person to be executed come out." The audience started cheering, and Louis looked to the left, and saw the same boy that helped him escape, walking down with Liam and Harry, his hands were cuffed and chained to his feet, as he moved the jingles of the metal were heard everywhere. Louis gasped, he tried to get off of Zayn but couldn't as Zayn trapped his legs from moving, and Louis screamed.

"LET HIM GO! I WILL TAKE HIS PLACE! LET HIM GO!" He thrashed around on Zayn, and Zayn grabbed Louis's head, and turned it towards him. "Shut up. Sweetheart, you aren't getting out of this, now let's watch the entertainment, baby." Zayn pulled Louis's head in view of the boy, where he was being chained to the wooden executor, and his head was placed in the hold, Zayn's hands holding his neck, so he couldn't turn away at all.

"The first person you see here, is a boy who used to work for me at the palace, he helped with the technology of all our systems. He helped, my darling here, escape. He has to go with execution, it's only fair." People were booing, and screaming at the boy, Zayn smiling at the whole thing. "Kill him." Zayn said the magic words, and all horror came in the sight that Louis couldn't look away from.

Liam brought down the slicer, and the boy's head fell right off. Blood seeped everywhere, and Louis couldn't contain the sobbing. He cried hard, and tried to get off of Zayn, but nothing worked, Zayn kissed Louis's head happily, and Louis wanted to kill Zayn so bad, he thrashed, and hit, but nothing worked at all.

"Now let's have our second and last person to be executed to come out." Louis didn't know who it was going to be, as nobody else helped him escape. He saw Liam and Harry walk out again, but with a girl in the same kind of chains the boy before had. Louis looked at the girl, and right after he looked at her, he knew who it was, and he was thrashing around hard, kicking his feet, swatting his hands, trying to get out of Zayn's arms.

The girl, was his sister, his best friend, his everything. She was only 11, and Louis had kept her away from him, so she could be safe and protected, and not live on the streets like Louis did before here, and Louis would not have his sister, be executed, ever.

"YOU GET THOSE FUCKING CHAINS OFF OF HER NOW, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! LET HER GO NOW, IM NOT KIDDING! LET HER FUCKING GO! I WILL TAKE HER PLACE!" Louis was screaming hard, and kicking, thrashing his legs, hitting Zayn harder than ever. "LOUIS! BROTHER! DONT LET ME DIE, LOU-BEAR!" After those words, everyone could see how crazy Louis went, and he went bat shit crazy.

He thrashed harder than fucking ever, and with all of his strength he got off of Zayn, and sprinted towards his sister. "ANNA! IM RIGHT HERE, IM RIGHT HERE! THESE ASSHOLES WILL NOT HURT YOU!" Louis hit Harry and Liam hard, he tried to find a key to get her out, he wouldn't ever let her get hurt. "Leave fucking now, princess." Liam looked pissed, and Louis didn't care about him, at all.

"STOP THIS NOW!" The loud angry voice belonged to the king himself, he looked angry. "Take her over to the chair now, and set her down, you two just stand by her. Don't fucking touch her though." Liam and Harry pulled Louis's sister over to a chair, and Louis stood there alone, and then Zayn stood up pissed.

"You." He pointed at Louis. "Lay on this, fucking now, no exceptions." There was a mattress laid on the floor, and Louis walked over to it, and hesitantly laid down on it, scared to death. "NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMENT, BOYS ANDS GIRLS, I WOULD NEVER NOT GIVE YOU THE ENTERTAINMENT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE, SO IM GOING TO GIVE YOU ENTERTAINMENT RIGHT NOW TO WATCH! MY LADY, RIGHT HERE, IS GOING TO GET FUCKED BY ME, IN FRONT OF YOU GUYS!" The crowd went cheering, they went crazy, and Louis was fucking scared, he wasn't going to have sex with him in front of everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a very long time since I last posted a chapter to this. I'd like to apologize to many who were waiting for the next chapter. I was very busy and writers block seemed to take away all my ideas for writing this and other stories aswell. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a longer one and I put time into this, because you all deserve it.

Louis had never been in so much pain than in that moment. Zayns large cock was pounding into him and his 6 inch cock was throbbing. 

He closed his eyes shut and all he could hear was Zayn's panting and moans. The crowds cheering was getting louder by the second and Louis tried to block out all of the noise. 

He heard Zayn grunt and then he felt something filling his hole up. The king then pulled out and Louis saw a mix of blood and semen go out of him. He whimpered and Zayn got up putting on the robe that his servant brought him. 

He forced Louis up and made him stand there naked in front of everyone. Liam then brought over a whip and Louis gulped. He regretted trying to escape and he really wished that he could've been the one killed then the boy and his sister.

Niall and Liam both held onto some part of Louis's body to keep him still. Then Zayn hit him hard with the whip across his chest, a slash going through it. Louis let out a painful sob, and Zayn kept whipping him not caring about the screams and the blood. 

When he was done he dropped the whip and had Liam take him down to the dungeons. Louis was a mess and he shrieked when he was thrown into a cell. The floor was cold and dirty and he had no clothes. 

He put his knees to his chest and cried. He cried for the deaths of the boy and his sister, he cried from the pain he was in, and he cried because he missed his life. He wanted the smell of whiskey and vomit back, he didn't care, anything was better than this situation. 

For a week he was left alone down there, no light, no warmth, and no food or water. When Zayn came down he was curled up into himself. 

"Do you understand now why you got this?"

Louis didn't answer and that made Zayn angry. "Answer me or do you want another week down here, because I'm perfectly fine with letting that happen." 

Louis's voice was hoarse when he spoke. "I'm s-s-sorry." He coughed and shivered a little. He still wasn't used to how cold it was down here, but atleast he wasn't going to be down here to die. 

"What are you sorry for? Look up at me when you speak." 

He looks up at Zayn, his eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm s-sorry for trying t-to e-escape. I w-w-won't do it a-again." Zayn was smiling now. 

"I accept your apology princess. Now let's go clean you up. You're very dirty." Louis nods a little, to weak to even get up. His throat was dry and his stomach felt empty. 

Zayn picks him up and kisses his forehead. He brings him upstairs to his huge bathroom. He doesn't even call for a servant to start the bath and does it himself. He feels the water to make sure it's the perfect temperature and then fills it up halfway. 

He lifts up Louis and puts him in the bath. He scrubs him from his waist down and then pours the scented soap into his hair, making sure to get all of the grease out. When he's done he helps Louis up and dries him off.

Niall brings in clothes, giving Louis a small smile, and then leaves. Zayn has a girl then come in, she had blonde hair with some pink in it. She had a medic box in her hand and has Louis sit on the toilet for her. 

"I'm Perrie. What's your name love?" 

"L-Louis."

"Hm Louis. What a nice beautiful name for a gorgeous person." Louis blushes. 

"I'm going to fix all your cuts and scratches. You see the cream?" He nods. "Well this is going to go on these slashes in your chest and everywhere on your body. It's going to hurt but I know you can handle it." 

She applies the cream on the slashes and he winces. Zayn puts his hand out and let's Louis squeeze every time it hurts. When she's done with that, she puts bandages on them and then makes him lie on his stomach. She gets out a needle after putting some cream that makes it so he doesn't feel anything. 

"I'm going to stitch up your hole, but I promise you won't feel anything." She then starts to stitch it up and then cleans the area around where she's stitching. When she's done, she puts some scented lotion all over his body and kisses his cheek. 

"Thank you Perrie." She smiles and nods. She gives Louis a sucker then. "I give one to all of my patients." Louis gives her a smile and she packs up her stuff and leaves.

Zayn then slowly puts on the clothes Niall put down onto Louis. He brushes Louis's hair and kisses the back of his neck. When he's done he takes Louis downstairs and theirs a whole plate of food at the table. 

Zayn sets Louis in his lap and feeds him while giving Louis sips of his water. Louis felt much better after that. After dinner and a movie, Louis barely watches them, they go upstairs. 

Zayn lays Louis down in his bed and then pulls him to his chest. He kisses Louis's forehead gently and rubs his back. He doesn't want to hurt Louis anymore than he already did. During that whole week he had to stop himself from going down there and letting Louis out. 

"Goodnight doll." 

And what Louis says makes him smile. "Goodnight daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have Perrie added in, she's amazing and I love her. 
> 
> What do you guys think of Zayn and Gigi by the way? I think their cute but Zerrie will always be better. 
> 
> But anyways how was the chapter? Their was a lot of angst and fluff in this one, and I showed the angry side of Zayn. He's not all smiles and laughs as you can now tell. 
> 
> Tell me how you felt about this chapter in the comments section and please like this story! If anyone wants to talk my kik is louisxprincess and my name really is 'gangish punk' so don't be confused if you start a chat with me :) 
> 
> I love you all and thanks for sticking around! I'd like also thank the person who commented yesterday on this story, because what they said made me actually write this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been sooo long and I feel awful!!! I will be putting attention back to this and I feel horrible for not updating in a while!!  
> I'll be updating normally now though, so yayyyy!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Louis woke up that morning alone and slowly got out of bed. His whole bum was still burning and he walks downstairs as carefully as he can. Looking around, Louis really couldn't see any of the other men in sight. He bites his lip and keeps walking until he bumps into Liam. "Hi Li, where's daddy?"

Liam chuckles and takes Louis into the large dining room. Louis was pulled into Zayn's lap instantly and Louis snuggled into him. Zayn kisses his cheek and looks up at Liam saying, "thank you Liam." Once Liam leaves the dining room, Zayn feeds Louis the pancakes on his plate. "How are you feeling this morning love?"

"Better, my bum still hurts." Louis's voice was soft and Zayn felt horrible for the whole thing. "Can you tell me where Anna is?"

Zayn almost dropped the fork from that one question. He composed himself and fed Louis the next pieces of pancake. Zayn never said one thing and Louis was getting irritated. 

"Where is Anna daddy?" Zayn sighs and sets the fork back down onto the plate, he wasn't going to get by without answering this one question. 

"That's none of your concern." The subject was dropped and Louis looked down. 

After breakfast, Zayn decided that Louis should have some fun. He had Niall get the pool ready outside and water the flowers in the garden. As Niall did his job, Zayn gave Louis a pink bikini and Louis raised a brow. "We're going swimming baby!" Louis smiled at that. "Now go get ready, it's supposed to get colder this afternoon." 

Louis ran to the bathroom and changed into the bikini, feeling pretty insecure about how much skin was showing. He walked out of the bathroom and Zayn gasped. "Darling, you look so gorgeous." Louis's cheeks went red from that compliment. Zayn grabbed his hand and took him outside, Louis instantly smiling at the sight of the flowers in the large garden.

The garden had a fountain shooting out water in the middle and was huge. It had rows of roses, daisies, daffodils, irises, and more. There was even lavender. Louis smelled it and smiled, he kept walking around. Louis touched all the flowers and Zayn watched in fascination, he loved seeing Louis happy. "Did you grow all these yourself? There has to be about almost every flower in here! Its huge!" Zayn laughs.

"It is, well all these flowers are now yours too." Louis grins and started to ask what each flower was. "Well those are blanket flowers." Louis giggled at the name. "Quite funny, well their actual name is gaillardia and are native to North and South America." Zayn smiles and Louis was shocked at how much information he had on flowers.

"You know a lot about flowers." 

"I've studied flowers my whole life, my mum and I grew many when I was younger." Louis smiles.

"Did she help you make this one?" Zayn's facial expression went sullen. 

"She's not around anymore.." Louis bites his lip and goes to say something, but Zayn has them walking towards the pool. "This is the pool, I hope you like it." 

Louis was in love with the pool, it was huge and even had a diving board. "I hope you use this a lot, its amazing!" 

"I use it as much as I can." Louis gets in, giggling at how cold the water was. He saw how hesitant Zayn was and pushes him in. Zayn gasps, spitting out water, quickly grabbing onto the side of the pool.

"Can you not swim?" Louis hops into the water and takes Zayn's hand in his. He slowly pulls Zayn into the middle of the pool more and smiles at him. Louis could easily escape, he had Zayn in a vulnerable place, but he doesn't. "Now try to stay up by using your feet and your arms, tread the water." Zayn does it and finally has Louis help him out. 

They finally get out of the pool a little later and dry off. Zayn has to go down to a meeting and Louis changes into a sundress. He sneaks out of the room and slowly walks down the stairs, wanting to find his sister. Its hard to navigate the chambers when the palace is huge, and when he has to stay clear of any guards of Zayn's. He decides to grab an apple from the kitchen before heading down a flight of stairs that led to a gated door, this had to be the chambers.

Louis walks through the doors, looking away from some of the other prisoners who were staring right at him. He keeps walking until he sees a little girl sitting alone in one. "Anna?" The girls head shot right up and she ran to the cell door, pushing her hand through the steel bars to Louis's. "Anna! Are you ok? I even brought you an apple."

She giggles and Louis looks around for a key. He finally finds one higher on the wall on a hook and goes on his tippy toes to get it. He unlocks the cell door slowly and she runs into his arms. "Oh Anna, I'm going to get us out of here. I promise."

Anna takes the apple and instantly bites into it, smiling at Louis. "They're in a meeting right now, so now is the time to go." She slowly nods and he pushes the cell door back in. Louis locks the door and puts the key back on its rightful spot on the wall. They slowly walk out of the gated door, ignoring all the other prisoners. Louis has to give Anna's apple to one of them to get them to stay quiet.

They get up the stairs and slowly head towards the front door, but run right into Harry. He smirks at Louis and Louis starts to panic. "Please don't say anything, Harry. I want Anna safe, she's so young and doesn't deserve any of this." Harry takes them both back down to the chambers, not saying anything for a little.

"I'll make a deal with you." Harry's voice came out raspy.

"Anything." Harry finishes putting Anna back in the cell after Louis and her hugged for a little. He looks at Louis and Louis can tell he's pondering on something.

"How bout I ask Zayn if she can be a handmaiden..." Louis was smiling and maybe jumping a little, Anna too. Realization hit Louis though, what would Harry want in return?

"But I want a kiss everyday."

"A kiss everyday?" Louis couldn't disagree about Harry being handsome, he and Zayn were equally attractive, Zayn maybe a little more. But its a little weird of wanting a kiss everyday.

"Yes and possibly other things." Louis bites his lip, he has to do secret deeds to Harry now, but if it saves Anna he'll do it.

"We have a deal." Harry grins and then kisses Louis on the lips gently, Louis's a little shocked. 

"That was nice." Harry says it after he pulls off, and leaves Louis alone to ponder what just happened. 

Louis liked the kiss. "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and again I am sorry about the long wait!!! I'll be updating frequently now and maybe every Tuesday or Wednesday for this fic!
> 
> I've thought of this cool shoutout idea, where I ask a question and the next time I update, I look at the answers and pick my favorite one and give them a shoutout!!
> 
> Chapter question:
> 
> How do you feel about Harry and Louis kissing? Feelings and all. Explain.


End file.
